


we’re on fire, babe

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, thank u wingman shinwon, wooyu dumb as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunggu looks like he’s about to tell them to get lost, to go fuck themselves and leave him out of it, and really, he should, but-“Well, are you guys gonna come inside or do you plan on putting on a show for the hyungs?”





	we’re on fire, babe

_touch me, you’re electric, babe_  
_move me, take me all the way_  
_kiss me, we’re on fire, babe_  
_love me, take me to outer space_

[+]

It starts out innocent enough, a somewhat _civil_ conversation about whether dogs or cats were the better pet, Wooseok claiming that he is and always will be a cat person, Yuto going on about how dogs were a man’s best friend, and honestly, it should’ve ended with Wooseok saying that Yuto might as well go and find a nice, big puppy to replace him if that was really the case.

But their argument – “We’re not arguing, Shinwon hyung, we’re _discussing,_ ” – spirals into the two of them butting heads about almost anything and everything, even things that they _know_ they both agree on, just for the sake of one upping the other.

It’s fucking _ridiculous,_ and apparently, ridiculous enough for Wooseok to say, “I bet I give better head than you do.”

There’s a look of offence on Yuto’s face in an instant, and he huffs. “You _wish_ you were half as good as I am.”

“Well, we should find out then, shouldn’t we?” Wooseok challenges, stepping right up to Yuto to stare him down, the shorter of the two angling his head up to meet his gaze, and-

“If you two are thinking of sucking each other’s dicks,” Shinwon interrupts, tone dry, gaze still trained on his phone screen. “I’m leaving.”

Yuto is quick to rebuke the idea with a roll of his eyes. “ _Hyung,_ it won’t work if we just blow each other.”

“Plus, we’ve already done that before,” Wooseok chips in, as if that helped with anything apart from the mental image of the two boys going down on each other that none of them really needed.

Shinwon considers the situation, lifting his head to look between them, then- “If you two are thinking of sucking _my_ dick, I’m still leaving.”

“Oh, come on, hyung!” Wooseok bounds over to him, feet practically stomping as he does, holding up a single finger. “Just this once.” He pauses, thinking. “For Yuto, at least.”

The elder lets out a ‘tch’ as he shuffles away from the two, telling them, “I’m not gonna let you blow me just to settle an argument-”

“We’re not arguing!”

“ _But-_ ”

Yuto and Wooseok huddle together at the sound of that, curiosity piqued, eyes wide, waiting for Shinwon to continue, and- “I know someone who might.”

[+]

Hyunggu opens his room door to find Yuto and Wooseok standing right outside it, each with a fist still held up from knocking, jittery on their feet, and he cocks an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

Yuto looks to Wooseok, Wooseok looks to Yuto, and-

“Wooseok wants to suck your dick,” Yuto blurts out, shoving Wooseok towards Hyunggu, the youngest of them barely catching himself against the doorframe before he crashes into the small boy.

“That’s not true,” Wooseok retorts once he’s steady on his feet, a scoff punctuating his words, and he slings an arm around Yuto’s shoulders, pulling him forwards to clarify, “ _Both of us_ want to suck your dick.”

Hyunggu stares at them, tilts his head, takes a deep breath, and asks, “Do I wanna know why?”

He regrets the question as soon as the two boys start rambling about cats and dogs and pizza toppings and comic books and who knows what, up until:

“So I said _I’m_ better at giving head than Yuto is-”

“He’s not.”

“-but Yuto doesn’t think I am, which is _dumb,_ since I’m pretty sure he’s the one who asked me to suck him off in the shower just the other day-”

“What was I supposed to do? Bend over and suck my own dick?”

“ _Point is,_ ” Wooseok wraps up, hands clapping together. “We needed someone to help us decide, and Shinwon hyung didn’t want to do it, which is why we came to you, Hyunggu.”

Wooseok takes a moment to reconsider his wording, brows slowly furrowing. “N-Not that you come off as someone who would totally be down for getting blown at anytime, or that there’s anything _wrong_ with wanting to get blown all the time, it’s just-”

“You seem like you’d be a fair judge, is all,” Yuto offers before Wooseok says something stupid again, not-so-subtly punching the kid’s arm to shut him up. “Like, when we’re practicing our dancing and stuff, you know, you’re always, um- You’re good at, uh… _judging._ ”

Wooseok nods in agreement with Yuto’s crappy excuse. As an afterthought, he chirps out, “Oh, and Shinwon hyung said that you give the best blowjobs, so you’d be the right person to ask.”

_Okay._

Hyunggu looks like he’s about to tell them to get lost, to go fuck themselves and leave him out of it, and really, he should, but-

“Well, are you guys gonna come inside or do you plan on putting on a show for the hyungs?”

That’s all the convincing it takes before the two barrel into the room, already on their knees before Hyunggu can even shut the door behind them, both embarrassingly eager to be the one to prove himself to Hyunggu.

 _Cute,_ Hyunggu thinks as he sits himself down on his bed, Yuto to his right, Wooseok to his left, and there’s an awkward lull in the atmosphere as they all realise what they’re actually doing, a sense of unease beginning to set in, and-

“I can’t do this,” Hyunggu says then, and the two boys sit up immediately, worry written across their features. Before they start blubbering apologies for getting Hyunggu involved in their silly bet, he explains, “What I mean is, I can’t do this _yet._ ”

When he gets nothing but blank faces and watery eyes in return, he sighs, telling them, “Look, I just took a shower, so I’m kind of…” He vaguely gestures at his flat crotch. “ _Off._ ”

There’s an ‘ _ah_ ’ of understanding from the two, and they seem to relax when they realise that Hyunggu isn’t backing out after all, that he just needs a little encouragement.

“Should we, um, watch something?” Wooseok suggests, gaze darting away shyly, already reaching for the phone in his pocket. “To, like, get in the moo-”

Wooseok is cut off by Hyunggu yanking on the front of his shirt, the end of his sentence swallowed into Hyunggu’s open mouth as he presses his lips to Wooseok’s own, kissing him hard enough to make him completely discard his idea.

“ _This,_ ” the younger breathes out when he manages to pull away from Hyunggu to get a grasp of the situation. “This works too.”

Hyunggu grins at that, scooting back to make more room for Wooseok, latching onto him again as soon as he clambers up onto the bed, clumsy hands grabbing at each other’s faces, greedy mouths sliding together, all teeth and tongue and-

“My turn,” Yuto says, practically shoving Wooseok off of Hyunggu, giving the small boy a toothy smile before tugging him onto his lap, Hyunggu’s legs wrapping around Yuto’s hips automatically, groins flush against the other’s. To Wooseok, he adds, “I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Yuto makes sure to give Wooseok a good view as he kisses Hyunggu, slow and deep and fucking _lewd,_ making an obscene show of it. His fingers twist in Hyunggu’s hair to pull his head back, moving to plant wet kisses down the length of his neck, and Hyunggu sucks in a sharp breath as Yuto’s teeth nip at his soft skin.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Wooseok curses under his breath and crosses his legs, a pathetic attempt at trying to hide his growing arousal, and his dazed eyes follow the sight of Yuto’s tongue disappearing between Hyunggu’s lips, his own mouth going dry. He keeps watching them, gaze darting over every inch where they’re connected, forehead to forehead, fingernails dragging across bare skin, crotches grinding together slowly, so _fucking_ slow, and-

“Can we, uh- Can we get a move on before I come in my pants like a 13-year old?”

Hyunggu pulls back from Yuto to give Wooseok a sympathetic look, reaching over to squeeze his thigh in apology, while Yuto laughs at him, poking at the obvious tent in his sweats, both gestures sending evil, _evil_ tingles up to his poor cock, forcing a lame whine out of him.

Wooseok finds his place on the floor again to kneel in front of Hyunggu, polite hands perching on the boy’s knees, just by the hem of his shorts as if asking for permission.

“Go ahead,” Hyunggu tells him, nodding once to show his consent, and the boy eases Hyunggu’s pants off, jerking back in surprise when his dick springs up, already hard, wet.

“Oh, wow.” Wooseok blinks at it, taking it into his hand, hesitant, nervous, letting out a small gasp when it twitches against his palm. “Oh, _wow._ ”

Yuto kicks a leg out at him, masking his obvious thirst with impatience, as if they can’t see _his_ hard on when he says, “Shut up and suck it already.”

“Take your time, Wooseokie,” Hyunggu assures sweetly, even giving him a soft pat to the head, and the show of kindness gives Wooseok a boost of confidence, resting against Hyunggu more comfortably, a shaky smile stretching across his face.

“Here goes, I guess.”

Wooseok’s hand squeezes Hyunggu once, before he ducks his head, tongue darting out to give the tip of his cock an experimental lick, letting the taste of him settle in his mouth for a moment.

“You good?” Hyunggu asks, and Wooseok nods a yes, but to be sure, he says, “Feel free to give me pointers like you do when we’re dancing, okay? Tell me what I can do to make it feel better.”

“Hey, that’s cheating,” Yuto says, but Wooseok simply sticks out his tongue at him, purposely snuggling up to Hyunggu when he asks, “It’s not cheating, is it, Hyunggu-ya?”

Hyunggu sees the tension between the two, sees the expectant look on Yuto’s face as he turns to Hyunggu for an answer, but he decides to indulge in Wooseok this time, laughing as he says, “No, it isn’t cheating.”

But before Wooseok gets a chance to feel smug about it, Hyunggu grabs his chin, tilting his head up to give him a razor grin. “As long as you make sure to do _everything_ that I tell you,” he draws out, finger gingerly tracing his jaw. “Think you can handle that?”

Wooseok swallows thick, throat bobbing before he coughs up a small, “Y-Yeah, of course.”

“Good boy,” Hyunggu murmurs, thumb running over his cheek, his mouth, pushing it between his lips for the briefest moment, just long enough to have Wooseok chasing it. His teasing hand snakes to the back of the boy’s head, gently guiding him to his waiting cock. “Now, show me what you can do.”

As agreed, Wooseok does as he’s told, no longer stalling as he sinks down onto Hyunggu, the warmth of his hand replaced with the heat of his mouth, bit by bit, until that hand of his is laying useless between Hyunggu’s thighs, throat taking in his entire dick at once.

“ _Shit,_ Wooseok.” Hyunggu’s hips buck up out of instinct, surprised by how easily he’d taken him. “A little warning would’ve been nice.”

The younger mumbles something around his cock, the sentence coming out as nothing but sloppy sounds, saliva dripping down his length, and Hyunggu clicks his tongue at the sight of it.

“God, look at you,” he says, throwing a dirty glance down at the boy, reaching over to wipe the drool off Wooseok’s chin. “Is this what you call a blowjob?”

Wooseok’s eyes widen at the sudden comment, at the heat behind it, but it only makes his gut ache even more, sucking even harder when he meets Hyunggu’s sharp gaze.

“Oh, you like that?” Hyunggu’s features twist into something wicked when he feels Wooseok’s cheeks hollow out against him, grabbing a fistful of his hair to pull him off. “You like being bad, Wooseok?”

Wooseok manages a shake of his head, choking out, “N-No, I’ll be good, I promise.”

As a vow, he presses a chaste kiss against Hyunggu’s pretty cock, eager to show him just how good he can be. He nuzzles his head back into Hyunggu’s hand, this time requesting permission to move, and as soon as Hyunggu loosens his grip on him, Wooseok goes down on him again, slower this time, careful to let Hyunggu _feel_ it.

He’s messy, they can all tell, spit still dribbling as he works his way up and down Hyunggu’s shaft, the edges of his teeth cutting him every now and again, but what the boy lacks in skill, he makes up for in enthusiasm, and who is Hyunggu to disregard genuine effort?

“That’s good,” Hyunggu tells him, splaying his fingers out to stroke Wooseok’s hair, soothing the spot where he’d pulled a bit too hard. “Keep going, baby.”

Wooseok isn’t sure if it’s the praise or the pet name that gets to him, but blood rushes to his groin, and he has to press his thighs together to keep from falling apart right there and then.

Hyunggu seems to notice his discomfort, or rather his overexcitement, and he lets out a knowing gasp, leaning down to whisper, “Now, _that’s_ what you really like, isn’t it, Wooseokie?” His hand curls around the boy’s head, lazily scratching just behind his ear. “Being told how good you are, how _perfect-_ ” He risks a glance at Yuto, a smile gracing his lips when he sees that his dark eyes are locked on the two of them, and he turns his attention back to the boy between his legs, making sure that they both hear him when he says, “How much better you are than Yuto is.”

That’s enough to spark a competitive streak in Wooseok, reminded of what started this entire thing, and he’s suddenly dying to do his absolute best, to be better than Yuto, whatever it takes. He has the right mind to abandon his careless licks in search of a pace that’ll please Hyunggu, and once he’s built a decent rhythm, he takes the soft pants from the boy as a sign that he’s doing something right. His idle hand comes back to life, grasping at whatever bit of skin that isn’t in his mouth’s reach, long fingers sliding around the base of Hyunggu’s dick, squeezing just enough to have him squirming where he sits.

Hyunggu can barely keep his eyes open now, but he focuses on Wooseok, urging him on. “You’re doing so well, baby. Such a good boy for me.” He can feel Wooseok’s mouth clench around him, tongue flat against the underside, bringing him closer to the edge, and he bites back a groan. “I’m almost there, I just- I need a little more. Can you give me a little more?”

Wooseok complies in an instant, quickening his tempo to match Hyunggu’s breathing, throat opening up to take him in even deeper, and he hums around Hyunggu’s cock happily when the boy lets a pretty moan slip out, too far gone to hold back.

“ _Fuck,_ that’s it.” Hyunggu’s voice shakes, thighs tremble, but as hard as Wooseok is trying, he’s still craving a bit more action, more friction, already easing the boy off of him. “Wait, Wooseok, I want-”

Lust flares in Hyunggu when the boy looks up at him through his eyelashes, innocent wonder in those doe eyes of his, and he runs his knuckles along the younger’s cheek, letting him press into the touch before he says, “I wanna fuck your mouth.”

Wooseok can only whimper, sticky lips still pressed to the head of Hyunggu’s cock, aching to have it fill his mouth again, in whatever way.

So he nods, and-

“Really?” Hyunggu sounds surprised, like he hadn’t expected Wooseok to cave in that easily, but he’s quick to turn his shock into gratitude, pulling Wooseok up for a kiss, tasting himself on his hot tongue. His leaking cock brushes against Wooseok’s shirt, begging to be wrapped in warmth again, but before he goes any further, he holds the boy’s face in his palms, searching for a more certain answer. “You sure? You don’t have to-”

“I want you to,” Wooseok croaks out, sounding raw, _wrecked,_ and when he adds an awfully needy, “Please,” Hyunggu can’t find the strength to deny him.

“ _Okay._ Okay.”

Hyunggu adjusts his body so that he’s on his knees now, lining himself up to Wooseok’s face, and he grabs hold of his length to tease the boy’s mouth open, pre-come smearing over his plush lips, admiring the way they shine just for him.

“Baby, you look so good like this,” he purrs, his free hand pushing Wooseok’s sweaty hair back to get a better look at his face. “So ready to take my cock, giving me everything that I ask for. Such a sweet little thing.”

Wooseok blooms at the compliment, perking up at the sound of it, and his tongue starts lapping at Hyunggu’s slit, getting ready to swallow him whole.

“You’re gonna be a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Hyunggu asks, slowly pushing the tip past Wooseok’s lips, gasping when the younger sucks it into his mouth, tongue tracing the ridge of it. He grips the back Wooseok’s head harder, keeping their gazes locked. “Gonna let me fuck your pretty mouth until it’s all ruined, hm?”

That has Wooseok writhing in anticipation, shaky hands reaching back to rest just below the curve of Hyunggu’s ass to keep himself upright, afraid he might just melt to the ground once Hyunggu starts thrusting.

And he almost does, knees buckling when Hyunggu jerks his hips forward, his wet cock sliding right into Wooseok’s mouth, and it hits the back of his throat so hard that he feels tears prickle in his eyes.

Hyunggu stills to check if Wooseok is alright, waiting for him to nod an okay before he moves again, and he pulls out just long enough to let the boy breathe before he pushes in again, head thrown back as he moans, low and long and fucking _beautiful._

He keeps going at it, taking Wooseok’s mouth apart just like he said he would, all while showering him with little praises, telling him how incredible he feels, how warm and soft, how he wishes he could bury himself between Wooseok’s lips all the time.

Wooseok slips into a haze as Hyunggu works him, eyes hooded, jaw slack, just taking whatever Hyunggu gives him, drowning in his endless flattery. His own dick throbs where it’s still trapped in his pants, but he doesn’t dare touch himself, to touch without permission, so all he can do is rut against air, praying for some relief.

As if hearing his silent plea, a hand snakes into his sweats from behind him, skin cold against his, Yuto’s familiar fingers circling his cock, and the older boy pumps his length along with Hyunggu’s quick thrusts, murmuring encouragements into his ear to push him further.

“B-Baby, I’m gonna come,” Hyunggu’s breathless voice draws him back to reality, eyelids flickering open to be met with the sight of Hyunggu panting through his last strokes, back straightening to feel Yuto’s erection pressing into him.

And when Hyunggu gasps out, “Can I-” Wooseok sucks his cheeks in as an answer, and that’s all he needs to reach his climax, hot load spraying down Wooseok’s throat, filling his mouth, spilling past his lips. He does his best to swallow what he can, but his focus strays to the feeling of Yuto’s hand twisting around him, a shudder wracking him as he comes into Yuto’s palm, and his cries thrum around Hyunggu’s cock as he milks everything out of him.

It takes a moment for them to settle down, Hyunggu falling back against his bed, Wooseok sinking straight to the ground, and Yuto’s the only one who’s still somewhat put together, hand already wiped off on his pants, his unattended boner more than obvious now.

“Well, that was something,” Yuto chirps, flopping onto the bed right next to Hyunggu, sounding far too enthusiastic for their worn out minds. Then, to remind them, “It’s not over yet, though. _You-_ ” He pokes at Hyunggu’s stomach where his shirt had ridden up. “You haven’t gotten a taste of what I can do yet.”

Hyunggu wheezes out a laugh of some sort, as if only just realising that this whole game is still going on, that he hadn’t just wrecked Wooseok’s mouth for fun.

“Gimme a second, okay?” he says, grabbing at Yuto’s hand to stop him from going any lower. “I gotta catch my breath.”

Yuto hums, restless, itching to do _something_ after just sitting through most of that first session on his own, deciding to take matters into his own hands.

“Tired of being in charge?” he teases, pushing his fingers through Hyunggu’s, pressing his hand into the mattress as he moves to climb over the boy, knees settling on either side of his hips. “That was real cute, you know? You being all bossy like that.” He shoots a cheeky glance at the boy who’s practically nodding off on the floor. “Wooseok seemed to like it a lot.”

Wooseok just offers a lazy flash of his middle finger.

“I don’t think Wooseok was the only one who liked it,” Hyunggu counters, shamelessly palming Yuto through his shorts, quirking a sly smile when his dick twitches against him the way he hoped it would.

Yuto is unbothered by it, letting Hyunggu touch him as much as he wants, speaking truth when he says, “Can you blame me? You’re both hot. Like, really, _really_ hot.”

That gets another laugh from Hyunggu, more relaxed now, and he takes his hand off Yuto to shove at his head lightly, the ghost of a soft smile on his face. “Go,” he says, but it isn’t a demand, not this time. If anything, he’s surrendering to Yuto, giving him the freedom to do as he pleases, eyes already falling shut. “If you can get it back up, then have at it, Yuto-ya.”

“Don’t worry,” Yuto answers as he wriggles down, sounding far too cocky for his own good. “I know what I’m doing. I don’t need to be taught like _somebody._ ”

Wooseok lets out a grunt at that, voice still groggy when he says, “Tell that to Hyunggu’s happy dick, you ass.”

Yuto takes a look at where Hyunggu’s cock is limp against his thigh, still sticky with cum and spit, and he snorts. “Yeah, your drool looks great here, buddy.” Still, because he’s nice and he knows better than to suck someone off when they’ve still got a trace of the last person on them, he presses a brief kiss to the boy’s hip bone, telling him, “Be right back.”

He disappears into the bathroom for a moment, returning with two cloths, one that he tosses to Wooseok so he can clean himself up, and the other to wipe Hyunggu down, peppering small pecks along his sensitive skin as he does.

Hyunggu starts to grow hard again from that alone, beginning to fidget under Yuto in an attempt to get more contact, but the older boy is quick to pin him to the bed, firm hands keeping his hips still, taking control again.

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t get greedy now, _baby,_ ” Yuto tuts, tone playful but eyes dark, a warning masked in sweet words. His hands slide down Hyunggu’s thighs, running along the insides, stopping just before he reaches the boy’s lap, ignoring him where he’s begging for attention. “You already had your fun with Wooseok, so now it’s time for me to play.”

That makes Hyunggu flush, almost like he’s ashamed of having the tables turned on him after toying with Wooseok just earlier, but it thrills him more than he’d care to admit, blood pulsing to his cock at the sound of Yuto’s commanding voice.

“Just be good for me, will you?” Yuto says, but it doesn’t seem like he’s waiting for an answer, like he knows that Hyunggu will do as he asks. And as if to taunt him even further, he feigns a whisper when he adds, “As good as Wooseok was for you.”

Hyunggu doesn’t appreciate the mockery, but his body seems to show otherwise, dick swelling back up to its full length in no time, red and hot. His face burns even more as he tries to contain his arousal, embarrassed that it hadn’t taken much to get him hard again, but it’s difficult to hide it when Yuto is _right there,_ so all he can do is turn his head into his pillow, hoping that the sheets will bury his shame.

“Aw, don’t tell me you’re getting shy now,” Yuto coos, crawling back up to hover over him, a devilish grin spreading wide. “I’m only just getting started, you know.”

A hand comes up to coax his face back out, and if Hyunggu didn’t know better, he’d smack him away. But Yuto’s in charge now, and Hyunggu _did_ say that he could have him if he managed to get him up again.

Hyunggu knows that, _technically,_ he’s the one that’s running this game, the one that Yuto and Wooseok need to sort out their little discourse, so if he wanted to, he could tell Yuto to quit fooling around and do what he came here to do. But that would be no fun, it’d be a shame, a waste of good time now that they’ve gotten themselves caught in a situation that might not ever repeat itself once the two boys walk out his door later.

So he lies still, lets Yuto lure him in, wills himself to be good, so good, because that’s the only way that Yuto will give him what he wants, what he needs.

“I can make you feel good,” Yuto tells him, kissing him quick, too quick, gone before Hyunggu can even really feel him. “But…”

He trails more haste kisses on his way back down, pushing Hyunggu’s shirt up even further to find more skin, lips barely brushing against him. He only lingers as he licks a thin stripe along the line of hair leading to Hyunggu’s crotch, lifting his mouth just before he reaches his cock, still denying him the pleasure of being touched.

And Hyunggu wants nothing more than to just lift his hips, to shove himself into Yuto’s stupid mouth to shut him up for good, but he doesn’t. Instead, he asks, “But what?”

“ _But-_ ” Yuto shuffles even lower to mouth at his bare legs, breathing him in, speaking into his skin. “You’re gonna have to beg for it.”

Hyunggu tenses at that, gut clenching, cock jerking, and he hates that the silly demand has an effect on him, he hates that Yuto _knows_ how much it’s turning him on.

“A simple please will do,” Yuto quips, as if that made it any better, any easier. Mirroring Hyunggu’s own words from earlier, he asks, “Think you can handle that?”

Heat spreads in Hyunggu’s veins, part of him reluctant to stoop so low just to get some good head, but part of him yearns to be as obedient as he can be, to be completely at Yuto’s mercy.

A silence stretches as Yuto waits, as Hyunggu gathers the nerve to carry out his request, breath hitching, eyes squeezing shut when he stammers out, “P-Please.”

Yuto bites him, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his thigh, before the sharp pain is replaced by gentle sucking, tongue nursing the sore spot until a pretty mark blooms on his fair skin.

“Please _who?_ ”

Hyunggu holds back a curse, keeping his tone sweet when he corrects himself. “Please, Yuto.”

Another bite, harder this time, and the soothing kiss only comes after a pause, a clear punishment placed on Hyunggu’s opposite leg.

“That doesn’t sound quite right, _Hyunggu,_ ” Yuto stresses, looking up to give him a pointed stare, and that alone is enough to tell Hyunggu what Yuto means, what he’s really waiting for.

He breathes in deep, holding it long enough to make his chest burn, and he lets it out with a desperate, “Please, Yuto _hyung._ ”

Yuto looks more than pleased with his answer, basking in the rare sound of it, and he chimes out a rather obnoxious, “Well, since you asked _so_ nicely…”

He shows his appreciation by finally giving Hyunggu what he wants, pressing a firm kiss to the head of his cock, wrapping his lips around it to suck, and-

“Now, _that_ was cheating.”

They turn their heads towards the voice, neither of them realising that Wooseok had joined them on the bed, the youngest boy watching them with a bored expression, half-heartedly patting at his growing bulge.

“Getting him all worked up like that,” Wooseok points out, his free hand vaguely waving at the bruises on Hyunggu’s thighs, the sheen of sweat on his skin. “He’ll come as soon as you’ve got him in your mouth.”

Yuto can only roll his eyes, making a point of licking Hyunggu from base to tip, slow, slick, watching as the boy shudders under him, before he says, “He won’t.” Then, with a hint of mischief, “He _can’t._ Not unless I let him.” He squeezes Hyunggu by the waist. “Right, baby?”

“Mm-hm,” is all Hyunggu can manage at this point, all of his energy put into keeping himself calm, a weak hand gripping onto Yuto’s to show him that he’s listening.

The touch seems to remind Yuto that he’s meant to be entertaining Hyunggu, the poor boy barely able to stay still at this point, so he throws one last look at Wooseok, telling him, “If you sit there and shut up for a second, I’ll let you play with him too.”

That silences Wooseok right away, his mouth clamping shut, hand pressing down harder onto his crotch, and once he nods his agreement, Yuto turns his attention back to Hyunggu.

“Hey you,” Yuto starts, voice soft, one hand stroking him gently, the hand on his waist twisting to lace their fingers together, and it’s almost romantic. Almost. “You’ve been waiting, haven’t you?” He smiles when Hyunggu nods, the boy biting back a whimper as he tries not to arch into his touch. “I know, baby, I know. You’ve been so patient for me. Just lying there like that, so pretty, so perfect.” He ducks his head lower, hot breath fanning Hyunggu’s cock when he whispers, “It makes me want to ruin you.”

A whine escapes Hyunggu’s lips, his free hand immediately flying up to press against his mouth to muffle the sound, but Yuto is quick to put a stop to it, reaching up to tug his hand away.

“Don’t do that,” Yuto scolds, but there’s no heat behind it, and his fingers move to part Hyunggu’s lips slowly, dipping into his mouth to let the boy taste himself. “I wanna hear you.” Wet fingertips trail across Hyunggu’s throat, into the dip between his collarbones. “Wanna hear all the pretty sounds you make.” Down his chest, over his stomach, circling his navel. “Wanna hear you beg for me.” He drags a single finger up along the curve of his dick, and he presses into the slit – _hard._

“I want to hear you scream, Hyunggu.”

If Hyunggu wasn’t already on the verge of tears, he might’ve just screamed right there and then.

“Ready, baby?” Yuto asks, warm hand wrapped around Hyunggu once more, mouth hovering over him.

Hyunggu nods, and because he wants to be good, so good, he says, “Yes, hyung.”

That seems to do the trick, Yuto completely throwing out his teasing ways to take Hyunggu in one go, pulling a scream out of the boy just like he knew he would. His mouth is hot and wet and tight around Hyunggu’s cock, a fucking _godsend_ after all his torturous foreplay.

And Yuto hadn’t lied when he said he knew what he was doing, expert tongue working its way along Hyunggu’s length, lips smooth and soft as they slide over him, swallowing him deeper and deeper every time he goes down. Unlike Wooseok, he uses his teeth on purpose, letting them graze Hyunggu’s skin just right, sending shivers through his body. His hands are steady against Hyunggu’s hips, nails digging into him hard enough to leave marks, to have the boy falling apart underneath him.

Hyunggu’s vision swims, the sight of Yuto’s head bobbing between his bent knees pushing him closer and closer to his peak, wanting to just give in and let go, but he can’t, not yet, not until Yuto says so.

“Yuto h-hyung- _Shit_. Hyung, please, I need-”

“Use your words, baby,” Yuto hums, pulling off of him just as he was about to fall over the edge, earning a disgruntled sound from the boy. “I can’t give you what you want unless you ask for it.”

Another needy whine, hands fisting the sheets under him in frustration, and Hyunggu forces himself to spit out, “I want to come, hyung. Please, I- I need it. I need _more._ ”

“More?” The older boy grins, almost feral, his gaze darting to the side, chin jerking just barely, and before Hyunggu can figure out what’s happening, Yuto’s mouth is on his cock again, another pair of lips latching onto his nipple, and _fuck._

Wooseok licks at the bud, rolls his tongue around it, tugs it between his teeth until it’s hard, swollen, blowing cool air against him once he’s finished. He does the same with the other nipple, hand roaming across the space of Hyunggu’s stomach as he does, drawing gentle patterns into his skin. He sits back up to admire his work, the boy’s nipples all pink and shiny, sore enough to make Hyunggu hiss when Wooseok flicks his tongue over them once more.

Satisfied with that, the youngest moves to his neck then, planting open-mouthed kisses along the fair skin, settling into the crook by his shoulder to leave his own marks, to remind Hyunggu that Yuto wasn’t the only one who made him feel good.

That, paired with Yuto’s mouth still working wonders down south, sends Hyunggu into a frenzy, breathy moans spilling from his lips, head pushing back into his pillow, curving into both their touches, desperate for that final push.

“Hyunggu…” Yuto sounds just as out of breath as he is, eyes blown out, and it’s only then that Hyunggu notices one of his hands missing, hidden in his shorts as he chases his own release. “I’m close too.”

He presses his tongue flat against Hyunggu’s cock as he licks up, up, up, and just before he goes down one last time, Yuto says, “Come for me, baby.”

Hyunggu does, crying out Yuto’s name, arching up into him, holding onto Wooseok as he sees white. Yuto is next, hot and sticky in his own hand, choking on Hyunggu’s cum as he rides out both their orgasms. Wooseok comes untouched, just the heat of Hyunggu’s skin and the sound of Yuto’s voice enough to take him all the way.

[+]

“ _So,_ ” Hyunggu starts, melting into his mattress, arms spread out to let the two boys crawl up to him on either side, sweaty bodies settling into a messy pile in the centre of his bed.

“So…” they echo slowly, Yuto letting out an awkward cough, Wooseok shyly tugging at a loose strand on Hyunggu’s shirt.

It’s quiet, even quieter than it was when they’d first entered the room, and they both know that they should be the ones to speak, since it was them who initiated this whole scene, but neither of them dare, both unsure of what to say. It was a stupid bet, one that shouldn’t have even been discussed, one that _definitely_ shouldn’t have involved anyone apart from themselves, but now they’ve gotten far more than they bargained for, and they don’t know what to do about it.

Yuto lifts his head just enough to glance over Hyunggu’s chest, making a face at Wooseok in an attempt to get him to say something, but the younger refuses, burying his face in Hyunggu’s shoulder to avoid any confrontation.

_Well._

“Listen, Hyunggu, uh-”

“Why don’t you guys just sleep it off here?” Hyunggu suggests, cutting Yuto off there, almost like he knew that he didn’t actually have anything to say. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

Yuto feels relief flood him, letting himself relax against the boy, his arm wrapping around Hyunggu’s waist, hand falling onto Wooseok’s hip. Wooseok does the same, cuddling right up to Hyunggu’s side, arm resting just over Yuto’s. Hyunggu curls an arm around Yuto to hold him closer, hand gently carding through Wooseok's hair, and just before they fall asleep, they hear, “I was _totally_ better than Yuto, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun with this so lemme know what u think and if u want to see more, i might continue it hehe


End file.
